The present invention relates generally to a method of molding finger rings, and, more particularly, to a method of molding finger rings having a hollowed-out interior portion, but whose exterior surface is identical to rings without such a hollowed-out portion and which are visually identical to such rings. The present invention also relates to a method of making the ring pattern for use in the molding of such finger rings.
Normally, scholastic rings such as those purchased by students as graduation and class rings are molded from a relatively precious metal such as gold or silver. Such rings are molded throughout from this precious metal including the entire interior portion of the ring between the exterior surface thereof and the cylindrical bore which contacts, and slides over, the finger of the wearer. These rings are relatively expensive due, in part, to the relatively large amount of precious metal which is used. Further, such rings are quite heavy. Consequently, it is desirable to eliminate a nonfunctional interior portion of the metal ring in order to reduce the cost and the weight thereof. One prior attempt along these lines was to eliminate or hollow-out a portion of the ring existing between the finger of the wearer and the exterior surface of the ring. An example of this type of ring and the method of molding such ring is described and illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,838,728. Although this particular prior ring structure had several advantages over the prior art in that it was lighter and required less material, it had several disadvantages. First, such ring had the appearance of being an inexpensive, low quality ring because of the fact that a substantial portion of the interior was hollowed out. Secondly, such a ring caused discomfort to many wearers because of the relatively sharp edge on the ring and the absence of the cylindrical bore extending through the ring which is normally in contact with the finger of the wearer. Consequently, there are real advantages of and needs for a method of molding a finger ring in which part of the nonfunctional portion of such ring is eliminated, thereby reducing the weight and cost of such ring, while, at the same time, providing a ring which is visually acceptable and comfortable to the wearer.